The present invention relates to a belt unit and a fixing device, and relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer.
A belt unit having an endless belt member is conventionally known. Such a belt unit is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-78612.
In this regard, there has been a demand for stabilizing a movement of the belt member.